Antes Que Seja Tarde Demais
by Aninha Aluada
Summary: Eles eram apenas duas crianças brincando com algo proibido. Jovens em busca de seu proprio destino. Dois amantes em busca de um lugar para eles. Songfic da Musica "Before It's too late - Goo Goo Dolls", que fez parte da trilha sonora do filme Transformers


**Antes Que Seja Tarde Demais**

**N.A:** Eu sei que a Narcisa e o Régulo não tem a mesma idade, mas aqui eles têm ok? A fic se passa quando eles têm 14/15 anos, ou seja, antes, pouco antes do Sirius fugir. Ah, e eu aconselho ler o capítulo ouvindo: "Before It's Too Late" do Goo Goo Dolls, que é a musica que tá na fic e que deu nome a ela. Nos vemos no final ;D

* * *

Como já era de costume, passamos aquelas ultimas semanas de férias em Londres. Estávamos todos sentados próximos a lareira após a janta. Tio Órion e meu pai falavam de negócios enquanto minha mãe e Tia Walburga comentavam os principais acontecimentos do mundo bruxo. Eu estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Régulos, enquanto observava os outros presentes na sala. Andy parecia muito concentrada lendo um livro, sentada próxima a lareira. Bella se retirara logo após o final da refeição alegando uma forte dor de cabeça e Sirius, bem Sirius era Sirius, ele fora mandado direto para o quarto durante a refeição após responder a uma ordem de sua mãe.

Eu me endireitei no sofá e espiei o que Régulo fazia. Ele balançava o pé de acordo com a melodia que ele cantarolava bem baixinho, só para ele mesmo ouvir. Nossos olhares cruzaram por um momento e eu pude ouvir com clareza a musica que ele cantava, como se naquele momento ele cantasse para mim.

**Wonder through fiction to look for the truth**

_Vago através deste romance buscando a verdade._

**Buried beneath all the lies**

_Enterrado sobre todas as mentiras._

**And I stood at a distance**

_E eu mantive uma distância_

**To feel who you are**

_Para sentir quem você é._

**Hiding myself in your eyes**

_Estarei me escondendo em seus olhos_

Acho que foi ali que tudo começou. A parte mais louca e mais bela da minha vida. Éramos apenas duas crianças fazendo algo proibido. Naquela noite ele veio até meu quarto segurando um violão.

-Eu não sabia que você tinha um... -Comentei enquanto dava passagem a ele.

-Não é meu, eu peguei do Sirius, antes de voltarmos a Hogwarts eu devolvo a ele. -Régulo disse seco.

Ele olhou ao redor, o quarto estava com as paredes em um tom róseo claro diferente do branco total que possuía quando chegamos à Mansão. Seu olhar parou na minha casinha de boneca que estava em um canto do quarto. Ele sorriu e se abaixou para juntar uma das bonecas que caira no chão. Ficou olhando a boneca por um tempo até falar:

-Você costumava ter um ataque quando alguém mexia em uma de suas bonecas. -Ele disse num tom saudoso e então pôs a boneca na casinha.

Eu sorri para ele e indiquei a cama de colunas para ele se sentar. Sentei-me ao lado dele e ouvi cantar um pouco mais da musica que ele cantava após o jantar. Minhas mãos suavam e eu parecia estar mais nervosa do que jamais estive em toda a minha vida.

**And hold on before it's too late**

_Agüente firme, antes que seja tarde demais_

**We'll run u****ntil we leave this behind**

_Nós iremos correr até nós deixarmos isso para trás_

**Don't fall just be who you are**

_Siga em frente, seja você mesmo_

**It's all that we need in our lives**

_Isso é tudo o que precisamos em nossas vidas_

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu, nossos narizes se tocavam e eu podia ouvir a respiração dele próxima ao meu pescoço. Foi então que aconteceu. O beijo mais doce, singelo e inesquecível de toda a minha vida. Não pelo fato de ter sido meu primeiro beijo, o que não era, mas pelo fato de eu ter sentia as famosas borboletas no estomago, ou a tal sensação de estar caindo.

E, bem, na verdade, eu estava mesmo caindo. Assim que senti minhas costas sobre o colchão Regulo ficou sobre mim. Ele desgrudou sua boda da minha e rolou para o lado. Ele me ofereceu um sorriso débil no que eu o aceitei de bom grado. Éramos duas crianças brincando com algo extremamente proibido, algo que jamais poderia ser feito ainda mais pelo fato de eu estar comprometida a Lucius, e ele sabia.

Ficamos nos olhando por longos minutos sorrindo iguais a duas crianças que foram pegas fazendo algo errado. Uma mecha de cabelo loiro caiu em meu olho e ele a retirou gentilmente. Nossos olhares se encontraram novamente, dessa vez, de uma forma mais intensa. E ele me beijou novamente.

Aquela posição era muito desconfortável para ambos e eu fiz o que parecia ser obvio, rolei ficando por cima dele na cama. Os beijos passaram a ser intensos e cheios de paixão, as caricias se tornaram intensas e desesperadoras. Aos poucos nossas roupas foram ao chão e ele me fez sua. Posso dizer, sem culpa, que aquela foi à noite mais perfeita de toda a minha vida.

Quando chegamos ao ápice da paixão eu e deixei cair em seu peito desnudo e o abracei gentilmente, ele puxou um lençol e nos enrolou nele, e a ultima coisa que me lembro foi da mão quente dele segurando a minha cintura enquanto a outra fazia carinho nos meus cabelos. Após isso eu adormeci e quando acordei, ele já não estava mais ali.

Na mesinha de cabeceira da minha cama havia um bilhete, pequeno e direto. _"Na casa da árvore, às 17hs." _

Eu não precisava reconhecer a letra para saber de quem era aquele bilhete. A casa da árvore fora projetada para apenas duas pessoas: Sirius e Régulo, então eu não precisei de muitas investigações.

Levantei-me da cama animada para que as horas se passassem rápido. Troquei-me e desci as escadas quase correndo. Entrei na sala de jantar e para minha surpresa, todos já estavam acordados.

-Bom dia. –Eu disse com a cabeça baixa, mas num tom que todos ali pudessem ouvir.

-Um Black jamais abaixa a cabeça para os outros, Narcisa, mesmo que seja para os mais velhos. –A voz de meu pai se fez presente na sala de jantar, no que eu rapidamente levantei a cabeça.

-Certo papai. –Respondi antes de me sentar entre Minha mãe e Bella, de frente para Régulo.

-Bom dia, Querida. –Minha mãe deu um beijo suave no topo da minha cabeça antes de pegar a jarra de chá e me servir um pouco. –Você dormiu bem, Cissa?

-Sim, dormi. –Naquele momento meu olhar cruzou com o de Régulo e ele ofereceu um sorriso quase imperceptível para mim, antes de se virar algo para perguntar a sua mãe.

O resto do café se passou normal, assim como a manhã inteira que passamos na biblioteca. Por volta das onze horas, um elfo veio me avisar que o almoço logo seria servido e que eu deveria ir me aprontar.

Com o livro preso em minhas mãos eu saí da biblioteca e segui até o hall da escada onde presenciei mais uma das brigas entre Sirius e Bella. Apenas bufei irritada e passei pelos dois como se eles nem estivessem ali, essas brigas já estavam se tornando rotina e eu já estava de saco cheio disto.

Subi para o meu quarto e quando passei pela porta de Régulo, uma grande vontade de entrar em seu quarto cresceu dentro de mim. Eu abracei o livro e me aproximei um pouco da porta.

-O que você ta fazendo, Cissa?-Eu pulei de susto e senti meu rosto esquentar. Olhei para Andrômeda que permanecia parada no corredor, empinei o nariz e soprei a minha franja.

-Você não tem mais nada para fazer além de espiar a vida dos outros. –E então eu segui em passos rápidos até o meu quarto.

Assim que eu fechei a porta, me encostei nela e soltei todo o ar de meus pulmões. Olhei para o livro em minhas mãos, foi então que reparei o título, O amor é cego dizia em letras douradas na capa de veludo vermelho. Certo, eu não sou de ler romances, mas aquele chamara a minha atenção. Sorri com sarcasmo para o livro e o deixei em cima da cama antes de me dirigir até o armário para escolhe um vestido.

**And the risk that might break you **

_O risco que pode destruí-la_

**Is ****the one that would save**

_É aquele que salvaria_

**A life you don't live is still lost**

_A vida que não foi aproveitada ainda está perdida_

**So stand on the edge with me**

_Então fique no topo comigo_

**Hold back your fear and see**

_Segure o seu medo e você verá_

**Nothing is real 'til it's gone**

_Nada é real até ser desfeito._

O almoço transcorreu calmamente, minha mãe e Tia Walburga avisaram-nos de que iriam passar a tarde fora visitando uma velha amiga. Mamãe me convidou para ir junto, e eu teria aceitado se não fosse pelo olhar aflito de Régulo sobre mim. Eu apenas sorri e disse que preferiria ficar em casa.

Aquela foi a tarde mais longa de toda a minha vida. Assim que o relógio anunciou quatro e meia eu subi para me trocar. Coloquei um de meus vestidos preferidos. Sentei-me na penteadeira e comecei a ajeitar meu cabelo, decidi por deixá-los soltos, caindo sobre meus ombros. Através da janela eu via o sol se por, via também alguém caminhar pelo jardim. E mesmo com a distância pude reconhecer Régulo indo em direção à casa da árvore.

Tentei me acalmar e sai do quarto, desci as escadas e estava pronta para sair quando ouvi a fria voz de Bella em minhas costas:

-Para onde você **pensa** que vai, mocinha? –Ela disse com as mãos na cintura enquanto me encarava.

-Em primeiro lugar, você não é minha mãe. Em segundo, eu vou dar uma volta pelos jardins. –E segui até o vestíbulo onde um elfo me esperava segurando o meu casaco.

Aquela tarde não estava nem muito quente e nem muito fria. O que era ótimo, pois eu odeio tardes muito frias ou muito quentes. Régulo me esperava encostado no tronco com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, uma pose que ficaria ótima em Sirius, mas, não favorecia Régulo tanto assim.

-Achei que você fosse se atrasar um pouco mais. –Ele disse antes enquanto estendia a mão para me ajudar a subir pela escada de cordas.

A casa era pequena e possuía uma enorme varanda, estava meio suja e empoeirada, mas era longe o bastante da casa para que ninguém nos avistasse ali.

Ele retirou seu próprio casaco e o estendeu no chão para que sentássemos em cima dele. Eu sentei abraçada as minhas pernas e ele se sentou ao meu lado com as pernas esticadas para fora da casinha.

-Então... –Comecei, ou tentei começar, uma conversa entre os dois. –Porque me trouxe aqui?

-Sabe depois do que aconteceu ontem, eu fiquei um tempo me perguntando o que nos levou a fazer aquilo. E sabe o que eu descobri? –Eu apenas balancei a cabeça. –Que eu não me arrependo de nada o que houve entre nós.

Eu sorri para ele e o abracei. O peito dele era magro e ossudo, diferente do de Lucius, mas de certa forma me fazia ficar mais confortável do que em qualquer outro lugar. E quando dei por mim nossos lábios já estavam juntos novamente.

**Hold on before ****it's ****too**** late**

_Agüente firme, antes que seja tarde demais_

**We'll run u****ntil we leave this behind**

_Nós iremos correr até deixarmos isso para trás_

**Don't fall just be who you are**

_Siga em frente, seja você mesmo_

**It's all that we need in our lives**

_Isso é tudo o que precisamos em nossas vidas_

- O que você acha que eles fariam se nos descobrissem? –Ele me perguntou enquanto acariciava meus cabelos. Estávamos deitados no chão de madeira coberto apenas pelo casaco dele, observando as estrelas que começavam a se formar.

-Provavelmente nos matariam, no sentido literal. –Ele soltou uma risada doce e eu pude sentir o tórax dele tremer enquanto nos abraçávamos. –Mas, sabe, eu gosto disso.

-Gosta do fato de que nós podemos ser mortos a qualquer instante ou gosta do fato de que aqui nós somos apenas nós. –Eu virei à cabeça para encará-lo intrigada e ele me explicou melhor. –Eu Perguntei se você prefere o perigo de sermos pegos a qualquer instante, ou prefere o fato de que aqui, nós só precisamos ser Régulo e Narcisa?

-Gosto o fato de sermos apenas nós dois aqui. –Eu me ajeitei nos braços dele e por um instante ficamos abraçados em silêncio, e eu podia ouvir com clareza as batidas do coração dele. Era estranho, mas o Régulo me passava uma tranqüilidade que ninguém já mais passou para mim. Como se quando nós estivéssemos juntos, nada nos afetaria.

**So live like you mean it**

_Então, viva à sua maneira_

**Love 'til you feel it**

_E__ ame profundamente_

**It's all that we need in our lives**

_Isso é tudo o que precisamos em nossas vidas_

**So stand on the edge with me**

_Então fique no topo comigo_

**Hold back your fear and see**

_Enfrente o seu medo e você verá_

**Nothing is real 'til it's gone**

_Nada é real até ser desfeito._

Eu já estava quase adormecendo quando me lembrei de que nossas mães poderiam chegar em casa a qualquer instante. Levantei-me num salto e olhei para ele, que parecia ter levado um susto com a minha mudança brusca de posição.

-Vamos? -Perguntei enquanto ajeitava o vestido e me certificava de que ele não havia sujado.

-Mas, já? O jantar só será servido em quarenta minutos. –Ele me ofereceu um olhar preguiçoso e eu o encarei descrente.

-Como você pode saber se estamos a quilômetros de distancia do Largo Grimauld?

-Simples, a Luz da sala de jantar é acesa meia-hora antes do jantar e sempre começa a sair fumaça da cozinha quando os elfos começam a trabalhar. –Ele apontou para dois pontos escuros, que deveriam ser as janelas da sala de jantar. Eu o olhei incrédula e ele apenas sorriu. –Eu costumo vir aqui quando está uma confusão lá, o que é praticamente todo dia, então eu já conheço os movimentos. Mas, se você deseja ir, vamos.

Ele se levantou e espanou sua roupa, juntou o casaco e o vestiu. Quando já estávamos prontos para voltar, o olhar dele percorreu toda a extensão do meu corpo, e eu confesso ter sentido um arrepio neste momento, antes dele falar:

-Sabe, este vestido fica bonito em ti. –Eu sorri para ele, que continuou: -deveria usá-lo mais vezes.

-Minha mãe diz que este vestido é muito inapropriado para os lugares que costumamos ir, então eu muitas vezes o esqueço no armário. –Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, ambos saiam o que significava aquilo. Deveríamos sempre agir de modo com as regras dos Black e jamais ousar fazer algo proibido. Eu me aproximei um pouco mais e segurei a cerca que envolvia a pequena "varanda" da casa da árvore. –Uauu, eu não achava que era tão alto aqui.

Meu corpo estremeceu só de olhar lá para baixo. Eu odeio alturas. E já estava a entrar em pânico por causa daquela altura, bem, isto foi antes de eu sentir os braços magros e compridos de Régulos me abraçando e sussurrando de uma forma doce no meu ouvido: "_Não precisa ter medo"._

Ainda não descobri como as minhas pernas não viraram gelatina naquele instante. O calor do corpo dele junto ao meu, fazia parecer que estávamos nas nuvens. Eu virei à cabeça e o beijei suavemente. Aos poucos ele me virou de frente e eu pus minhas mãos na nuca dele.

Quando nos separamos pude ver que o sol já se fora e que logo nossas mãos chegariam e nós deveríamos estar devidamente arrumador para a janta. Aos poucos fui me afastando dele e quando já estávamos a uma distancia segura, eu disse:

-Vem, vamos. Elas devem estar chegando. –Ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça e seguiu na minha frente. Assim que nós descemos da árvore eu disse a ele que iria à frente, para não levantarmos suspeitas.

Assim que eu entrei em casa, subi direto até meu quarto. Pouco depois ouvi o som da carruagem passando pelos portões. Respirei aliviada por saber que estávamos em tempo.

**Hold on before ****it's ****too**** late**

_Agüente firme, antes que seja tarde demais_

**Until we leave this behind**

_Nós iremos correr até nós deixarmos isso para trás_

**Don't fall just be who you are**

_Siga em frente, seja você mesmo_

**It's all that we need in our lives**

_Isso é tudo o que precisamos em nossas vidas_

Durante o jantar, percebi que a casa estava um tanto quanto tranqüila demais. Ninguém parecia notar os olhares que Bella e Sirius trocavam, eram olhares cheios de mágoa e ressentimento. Andy parecia pálida e abatida, notei que ela mal tocara em sua comida e estava apenas brincando com a comida que restava em seu prato. Foi então que meu olhar parou sobre Régulo e eu pude notar que ele tentava, disfarçadamente, observar cada movimento que eu fazia.

Eu dei um daqueles sorrisos que aprendi com a Bella, aqueles que segundo a Andrômeda que dizer "Eu sei que eu sou linda, mas, por favor, para de me olhar". Eu sei, eu também quase morri de rir quando a ouvi falando aquilo. De repente eu ouvi a voz da minha mãe me chamando.

-Narcisa, por Merlin, estavas dormindo? Esta é a terceira vez que eu a chamo. –Eu pedi desculpas baixinho e olhei para ela. –Encontramos Lucius hoje, e ele comentou que estava com saudades suas e que você não escreve para ele desde o inicio do verão. –Certo isso é a mais pura mentira, tenho mandado cartas para ele semanalmente.

-Bem, eu tenho enviado cartas semanalmente para ele, tenho certeza que ele não deve ter checado suas cartas corretamente. –Ah, mas eu tenho certeza que ele deve estar na farra com alguma sirigaita, nessas ultimas semanas.

-Bem, isso não importa agora. –Ela fez um gesto com a mão e prosseguiu. – Lucius disse que em breve virá visitá-la, querida.

Minha mãe sorriu de uma contagiante e eu só pude lhe oferecer um fraco sorriso. O que aconteceu depois daquilo foi muito rápido. Na semana seguinte Lucius fez a visita prometida e aproveitou para pedir minha mão em casamento. Continuávamos a nos encontrar as escondidas e por várias vezes, eu tive de mostrar a realidade a ele.

Éramos duas crianças brincando com algo proibido. Lembro de um dia estarmos abbraçados em minha cama, após mais uma noite juntos, quando ele me perguntou:

-Se você pudesse escolher entre passar o resto da vida ao lado de Lucius ou morrer ao meu lado, o que escolheria? –Eu fiquei calada pensando por um tempo.

-Não sei, responde você.

-Eu morreria ao teu lado. –Ele disse de uma forma tão sutil, como se perguntasse como foi meu dia, que me trouxe lágrimas aos olhos, eu o apertei o máximo que eu pude e disse em meio às lágrimas.

-Eu também morreria ao teu lado. –Ele levantou o tronco, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e eu o beijei. Ficamos juntos a noite inteira, e quando o sol nasceu eu decidi que era hora dele ir embora, para sempre.

-Rég, Régulos, vamos acordar. Ta na hora você tem que ir. –Eu o balancei de leve e ele apenas resmungou algo que eu não entendi. –Vamos, régulo, você sabe que é perigoso você ficar aqui até o dia clarear.

-Certo, eu vou. –Ele levantou as mãos num sinal de rendição e eu apenas ri e o beijei. As mãos dele já estavam se aproximando da minha cintura quando eu descolei meus lábios dos dele.

-Vamos você tem que ir. –Eu segurei as mãos dele e tentei puxá-lo da cama. –Logo, a minha mãe virá me chamar para irmos ver as coisas do meu casamento.

**Hold on before it's too late**

_Agüente firme, antes que seja tarde demais_

**Until we leave this behind**

_Nós iremos correr até nós deixarmos isso para trás_

**Don't fall just be who you are**

_Siga em frente, seja você mesmo_

**It's all that we need in our lives**

_Isso é tudo o que precisamos em nossas vidas_

-Ah, então é por isso que você quer tanto me tirar daqui não é? Eu posso arruinar seu "casamento dos sonhos com o maravilhoso Lucius". -O tom na voz dele era sarcástico e me machucava.

-Você não sabe do que está falando. –Respondi mordendo o lábio inferior para não transparecer a angustia que me dominava.

-Ah, eu sei sim. Você só se preocupa com o **seu** bem estar, com as **suas** coisas e não está nem ai para o que os outros pensam, não é? –Senti as lágrimas em meus olhos, mas não me permiti derramá-las. Ele me segurava pelos ombros e eu tentava a todo custo não deixar as lágrimas rolarem pelo eu rosto. –Vamos responda!

-Por favor, Régulo, para de ser mimado! Nem sempre as coisas acontecem do jeito que você quer. Por mim eu não estaria nessa droga de casamento, mas alguma vez eu tive a oportunidade de escolher? Alguma única vez **nós** tivemos o comando de nosso maldito destino? –A esta altura as lagrimas corriam soltas pelo meu rosto. Ele tentou se aproximar de mim, mas eu me afastei para longe dele. –Sai, por favor. Isso tudo foi um erro, não deveríamos nem ter começado com toda essa loucura.

-Mas... Narcisa.

-Mas nada Régulo. È hora de encararmos a realidade, o mestre precisa da nossa ajuda e além do mais eu estou noiva. -Eu estava de costas para ele, ninguém jamais me fizera chorar como eu chorei aquele dia. – Por favor, vá.

Em silêncio ele foi até mim e tocou meu ombro de leve, eu virei à cabeça para olhá-lo e percebi que seus olhos também estavam vermelhos. Ele enxugou com o polegar, uma lagrima que escorria pelo meu rosto.

-Apenas me de um ultimo beijo, e eu prometo que irei segui com minha vida como se nada tivesse acontecido. –Eu acenei com a cabeça e fechei os olhos. Assim que os lábios dele tocaram os meus, eu pude senti o gosto salgado das lágrimas que escorriam pela face de ambos.

Quando nossos pulmões pediram por ar, ele tomou meu rosto em suas mãos e começou a beijar minhas maçãs do rosto, meus olhos, minha testa, meu queixo e voltou para a boca. Até que eu decidi afastá-lo, pois seria capaz de ficarmos o dia inteiro ali.

Quando nós nos separamos, ele me abraçou forte e sussurrou o trecho final da nossa musica, a musica que até hoje, quando eu escuto lembro-me das noites que passamos juntos, ou das tarde em que nos escondíamos, quando éramos apenas Régulo e Narcisa.

**It's all that we need in our lives**

_Isso é tudo o que precisamos em nossas vidas_

**It's all that I need in my life**

_Isso é tudo o que eu preciso em minha vida._

A partir dali tudo aconteceu de uma forma tão rápida, mas aqueles dias ao lado de régulo foram inesquecíveis. Tentei de todas as formas adiar meu casamento com Lucius, até que, após a minha formatura, as desculpas se esgotaram e o temido dia chegou.

A festa seria na Mansão Malfoy e todas as pessoas importantes do mundo Mágico iriam. Eu estava sozinha em um dos quartos da Mansão, esperando a hora de descer para me casar. Ouvi batidas na porta e pedi para a pessoa entrar. Régulo estava lindo em suas vestes formais. Ele ainda preservava o rosto de garoto, mesmo que já estivesse se formando.

-Oi. Eu, não sabia que era você... –Eu disse de costas para ele, não queria que ele notasse a tristeza no meu olhar.

-Eu só vim te contar uma coisa. –Ele disse seco, eu apontei a cama para ele se sentar e tomei coragem para me sentar ao seu lado. –Olhar, Narcisa, eu sei que o que aconteceu há alguns anos atrás pode ter sido apenas uma brincadeira para você, mas, para mim, foi muito mais que isso... foi, Real. –Ele abaixou a cabeça por um instante, e eu senti meus olhos molhados. –Bem, na verdade, eu vim aqui para te dizer outra coisa...

-Pode dizer... - Eu segurei as mãos dele entre as minhas. Um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

-Eu sei que você talvez me condene por isso, mas eu sei que foi a coisa mais sensata a fazer. Lembra do camafeu que o mestre pediu-me para esconder? –Eu afirmei com a cabeça, o mestre tinha dado aquela missão a ele em um momento de confiança. –Bem, eu realmente não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu não acatei a ordem. Eu escondi o verdadeiro em um local seguro, e pus um falso no lugar.

-Eu... Não entendo... -Eu o olhava atônita. Meus pensamentos eram rápidos e desconexos. Eu só tentava descobrir o que o levou a fazer aquilo. -Mas, porque?

-bem, eu andei pensando e percebi algo. Sirius teve a oportunidade de mudar seu destino, e veja onde ele está agora. Ele está feliz, ao lado das pessoas que ele ama. Se ele conseguiu, porque eu não conseguiria?

Eu olhei para o chão por um momento. Nunca pensei daquele modo, era mais fácil apenas aceitar o destino... Eu me levantei e caminhei até o espelho de corpo inteiro que estava no canto do quarto. Olhei para o meu reflexo e senti vontade de chorar, o vestido de renda branca cobria toda a extensão dos meus braços, mas deixava o colo nu. Senti o olhar de Régulo em minhas costas e o olhei através do espelho.

-Você está realmente linda. Queria ser eu no altar a esperar por você.

-Não começa régulo, por favor. Você sabe o quanto é difícil para mim... –Eu me virei para encará-lo. Estávamos muito próximos e podia ouvir a respiração acelerada dele.

-Apenas me deixe por isto em você. –Régulo virou-me de costas para ele e tirou um fino colar do bolso. O colar era em ouro branco e trazia um coração de diamantes, eu sorri e toquei no pingente. Ele sorriu, beijou minha nuca e se virou para ir embora.

-Adeus, Cissa. –Assim que ele fechou a porta eu me deixei cair sentada no banquinho da penteadeira, fiquei segurando o pingente por um tempo até um elfo vir me avisar que todos estavam a minha espera.

Não posso dizer que aquele foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, na verdade, acho que foi um dos mais tristes. Após o casamento me mudei para a mansão Malfoy. E a próxima noticia que tive de régulo, era que ele fora assassinado pelo mestre.

No dia de seu funeral, eu mais parecia um fantasma. Eu aproveitei um momento em que todos pareciam distraídos e subi até seu quarto. Assim que fechei a porta senti o perfume dele invadir as minhas narinas, e não consegui conte um sorriso. O quarto estava intacto, como dá ultima vez que eu entrara ali.

Eu me aproximei da janela e ao longe, vi a **nossa** casa da árvore. As lagrimas começaram a correr pelo meu rosto e eu baixei a cabeça. E num click eu aparatei até lá. Tudo naquele lugar me lembrava ele, eu andei toda a extensão a varanda e me abaixei para passar pela porta.

A casa da árvore estava mais empoeirada do que eu imaginava, eu caminhei o pouco que dava e notei uma pequena caixinha deixada no canto da casa. Me abaixei e segurei a caixa, e a abri.

Dentro da caixa estava um camafeu idêntico ao que o mestre entregara a Régulo. Eu sorri, ele morrera com a idéia de seguir seu próprio destino e não seria eu quem a destruiria. A partir daquele momento eu fiz uma promessa a mim mesma, nunca mais iria por os pés naquela casa da árvore. E desde então tenho me mantido afastada o máximo possível do Largo Grimauld.

* * *

N.A: Oii a todos!! Bem, espero que tenham gostado da song, é um casal estranho e a song é meio triste, eu sei. Mas, a fic foi escrita de um modo tão estranho, eu tava escrevndo o Capítulo de Good Girl Gone Bad quando me veio a ideia na cabeça. No inicio, ia ser uma short, mas ai eu decidi por a Música, que era a que eu tava ouvindo naquele momento. Eu acho que ficou legal né?

Espero que vocês tenham gostado. por favor, deixem Reviews, nem que for para me xingar ok?

beijinhosss!!!


End file.
